edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
THE ROSEY ED
THE ROSEY ED is the episode when the Eds figure out that Amy Rose, Sonic's obssesed girlfriend, told them that she is new here and she has a garage filled with jawbreakers. The Eds must figure out a way to get the jawbreakers by doing lots of plans without Amy noticing. CAST Ed - Matt Hill Edd - Samuel Vincent Eddy - Tony Sampson And Amy Rose - Lisa Ortiz Storyline Ed, Edd and Eddy are doing another scam called Ed's Juice Bar. Ed: Well, that's a keeper! (puts cups on stand) Eddy: Rise & shine get your juice here at ED's juice bar! Ed: Juice, juice, yummy in my tummy! Edd: Um, Eddy, where is everybody? Eddy: Huh? Get your juice here! Anyone? Hello? Edd: Wait here, I'll be right back with more......Ahh! the juice is gone! Eddy: WHAT?!!! Ed: (drinks the every single glass of juice) Yummy in my tummy. Eddy: ED!! Ed: Sorry Eddy, drink mister? Eddy: What am I gonna do with you? ????: (puts a quarter on the stand's counter) One glass of juice, please. Edd: Oh, a customer! Sure that would be.........(sees customer) Ed: (sees customer) Cool! Eddy: What is it Double D? I don't have time for......(sees customer) That customer was Amy Rose, Sonic's obbsessed girlfriend. Amy: Hi. Eddy: Hi! That'll be 25 cents please. Amy: But I put the coin on the stand, see? Ed: (Spots a Coiner on the Stand) Yep, it's a coin alright. Edd: (grabs coin and gives Amy a glass of orange juice) Here you go. Amy: (giggles) Thanks (Drinks the Juice) Mmmmm, Yummy! Edd: That's my plessure. Amy: Who are you guys? Ed: Hello, my name is Ed. Edd: I'm Edd also, but with 2 D's, but my friends called me Double D. Eddy: I'm Eddy. Amy: Hi guys, my name is Amy Rose Eddy: Hi Amy. We were hoping for some nice, delicious jawbreakers. Ed: JAWBREAKERS!!! Amy: Oh, I had a box full of them to each one of my friends, one for Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Cream, Vector, Blaze, Silver, Epsio, Charmy & Big. Eddy: 3 jawbreakers please. Amy: Sorry, but there are no jawbreakers left. Ed: (looks inside the box) Hello? Hello? Hello? Amy: I just moved my house here. Edd: Where is your house? Amy: Right over there. (points to her pink house) Edd: It's even got a garage filled with jawbreakers! Eddy: Did you say jawbreakers? Ed: JAWBREAKERS!!! Amy: Yes, I have a garage filled with them, and also my car, the Pink Cabriolet. Edd: But Amy, you are too young to drive. Amy: But in racing I do. Eddy: Oh yeah. By the way, where are those kids? Amy: Everyone went go-karting today. Eds: Go-karting?! Amy: Yes go-karting. Well goodbye now. (skips back to her home while singing like a pixie) Eddy: What do we do now? Edd: I have a Solution! XXXXXXXXXX Meanwhile in Edd's house Edd: Attention class, today we are gonna learn about Amy Rose. (But Ed and Eddy aren't paying atention.) Eddy: (fires spitballs at Ed) Ed: (tries to fire with giant spitball, but it failed) OH NO! My brain came out! Eddy: It's too big for a brain, now that's a doozy! (laughing) Edd: Ahem, may I have your attention please? As you may have known that Amy has a garage filled with jawbreakers. And only gives them to her friends, any questions? Eddy: (raises his hand) Edd: Yes Eddy? Eddy: I say we steal all the jawbreakers without Amy noticing. Edd: I admire your spirit, Eddy, but stealing can cause you to go to jail and get lots of punishments. Eddy: Well, soooorry! Edd: Now then, Here's a Question: Who is Amy in love with? Ed: (raises his hand) Edd: Yes, Ed? Ed: Uh, a blue hedgehog named Sonic? Edd: Correct Ed, If Amy Rose is in love with Sonic..... Before Edd finished his sentence, Eddy spoke. Eddy: That's it! XXXXXXXXXX Meanwhile in Amy's house. A trojan Sonic is rolling to Amy's house and guess who is inside? It's Ed,Edd n Eddy! Eddy: Once we get in the garage, we'll be eating jawbreakers in no time. Edd: Almost there, there that should do it. (uses trojan Sonic to ring the door bell) Amy: (answers the door) Sonic, I am soo glad your here! Ed: Beep, beep, boop! Amy: (eyes shaped into Hearts while speaking in cute voice) Oh, Sonikku, come on let's go in! (carries trojan Sonic inside and out the door and places it on.... well, see for yourself) Eddy: We're in! (turns to Ed) Jawbreakers, Ed! ED: JAWBREAKERS!!! (pops out the trojan sonic) Eddy: Hey, get your feet off of our heads, Ed! Ed: Whoops, sorry. The Eds are on top of the lampost. Eddy: What is going on Ed Ed: I think Amy moved the house, Eddy. The Eds leaned left too much and fell down. The trojan Sonic broke into pieces. Eddy: Ok, new idea. XXXXXXXXXX Next well the Ed's are gonna surport her with a cheer Eddy: Amy, Amy! She's our man! Edd: We can't do it! Eddy: But Amy sure can! (banging on the giant bass drum with drumstick) Ed: (banging on trash lids) Edd: (Blows horn that sounds like a cow) Eds: GO AMY! (set a sign that says AYM but they got it wrong and changed it to AMY) Amy: (holds up a sign that says SONIKKU) Antoher plan has failed. XXXXXXXXXX Later, Amy was cleaning the chimmey with a chimmey broom. Eds: HI AMY! Eddy: What are you doing? Amy: Cleaning the chimmey, why? Edd: Maybe we can help you by cleaning it ourselves. Amy: Aw, that's sweet of you guys! Here, use a chimmey broom. (Throws Eddy a Chimmey) Later guys. (Walks back into her House) Eddy: (throws the chimmey broom away) Edd & Eddy: (uses Ed with an rainbow afro wig as a chimmey broom) Eddy: We will show her as the bestest best friends she ever had! (turns to Ed) Ready Ed? Ed: Ready as will be! Edd & Eddy: (pushes Ed up and down in the Chimmey) Ed: This is fun! (sneezes) Edd & Eddy: Not cool! Not cool! Eddy: Quick, lets pull him back up! Ed: (Sneezes and makes the chimmey fall down) CRASH Eds: (emerge covered in dust) Amy: WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?! Eddy: Don't worry, Amy, we'll have it cleaned up in a jiffy! Amy:(Uses her PIKO PIKO HAMMER) I'll clean you... you DORKS!!! Eds: Ack! (screaming & running until they stop to look through the garage window to see some JAWBREAKERS) Amy: Hey, you come back here! Eds: (resume running and screaming) RUN AWAY! Amy: Slow Down You Guys! But Ed, Edd & Eddy are too fast for her. Amy: Come back so I can smash you for my SONIKKKUUUUUUUU!!! XXXXXXXXXX Meanwhile, back at Eddy's house. Eddy: (panting heavely) This is a total waste of time. Edd: But, Eddy....... Eddy: BUT NOTHING! It's time that we put my plans into your plan! Come on, I got one more idea! Ed: Can I wear this wig? Edd: Please stay with us, Ed. XXXXXXXXXX So the Eds have to tunnel underground into Amy's garage. Ed:(digging underground) DIG A HOLE, DIG A HOLE, DIG A HOLE! Edd: According to my calculations, we should be under the garage of Amy Rose with Jawbreakers inside! Eddy: You heard him Ed, GO BABY GO! ED: (resumes digging) DIG A HOLE, DIG A HOLE, DIG A HOLE! Eddy: We're in! Eds: (emerges one by one, starting with Eddy and then Edd and finally Ed) Ed: WOW, Amy got a fancy garage! Edd: It must've be a built-in car wash. But the Eds ended up in Amy's bathroom inside a bathtub with Amy having a bubble bath. Amy:WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?! Eddy: Oops, sorry we'll have you cleaned up in a jiffy. (scrubing her head with a scruber) Amy:(growling) Edd: Um, Eddy. Amy:(growling even louder) Ed: Can somebody pass the soap? Amy: (gets out of the bathtub) Eddy: I guess jawbreakers are out of the question? Amy: (pulls the plug of the bathtub) You guys are such dorks! (The Eds go down the drain in succession; Eddy first, then Edd, and Ed lastly.) Eddy: Whoa! Edd: (screaming) Ed: (Laughing) Amy: (watches Ed, Edd n Eddy go down the drain in her original outfit) I guess I gave them their just desserves! (winks at camera) THE END Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon crossovers Category:Episodes